creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Hunter's Folly
A Prologue to Serpentine Servant. Voleur Lenore, treasure hunter extraordinaire, at least that's what he'd want you to think. He was a very successful explorer, He became one of the richest men alive in Ivore by delving into caves, bandit hideouts and the like. He was, however, a thief as well, he robbed from the rich and the poor. The Theives guild had no place for him, he robbed just for the riches and only did the barest minimum of charity to save face. Naturally, he also became very popular as a charming, brave and dashing individual, there was no woman he had not met, and few that had not known him well. On the day this story begins, he had begun his most dangerous heist to date. Robbing from a dragon. This dragon was building some sort of building made entierly of jewels, he only needed to take one sack full to make history, they would tell this tale for ages and ages. he traveled silently, not a single thing noticed his arrival to the mountain from his camp site. When he arrived, he saw the glowing dragon, Lustrianis, sleeping on piles of gems. The gold, the jewels, just... sitting there. Voleur smiled. This is far too easy. Quietly, he made his way to the pile closes to him, and began filling the bag. He looked towards the fire that currently stood between him and the dragon, trying to guess why it would need a fire. Eh, it's a dragon, no way i'll understand what it thinks. It took second to fill the entire bag, but the clinking of the gems attracted some unwanted attention. The dragon's eyes burst open, as it used it's tail to lift itself up and tower over the thief. The tail was long and white, but expanded when it reached it's neck, it then became fat and round, but narrowed when it came to it's head. it's wings had black outlines and wrapped Voleur in the dragon's terrible glow. In a loud, terrible voice it boomed, "Who would dare approach me?" it's eyes focused apon the thief, getting closer to get a better look. Voleur stood speechless. "Hm, a little thief trying to steal the supplies for Aztrakærn?" "Uh, No! No, no, no, nothing of the sort!" the dragon made a face, as if trying to lift his brow. "Oh, so I suppose you are a man who just happened to wander up here, hm, and used a bag that he conveniently had on him to take some gold he had come across!" He closed in. "Do you take me for a fool?" "No, no! Of course not!" The dragon open his mouth and Voleur closed his eyes, expecting to be bitten in half, but all he heard was a deep, rumbling laugh. "Thank you, thank you! I have not met someone this remarkably stupid in along time! You know what mortal? I think I'll let you take what you have." The thief's eyes brightend. "R-really?! Just like that?" The dragon seemed to smirk. "Yes, however you must agree to the laws of cause and affect." "I have to make a deal with you? What is it?" the dragon leaned in. "Ah, that is simple really. With those gems, you will skyrocket into fame and nobility, however, your child will have only a small taste of that, before befalling the same fate as I, and becoming a merely servant in rags." he moved around blackened stumpes were two other legs were supposed to be. Voleur grinned. This old lizard thinks I'm a family man? pah! as if. ''"I'll take your deal." The dragon bared his teeth. "Excellent! go off and enjoy the money! When it is your turn to pay up, you will know. Now scatter off into the forest, and go back to your city!" The dragon laughed as Voleur Lenore ran off. ---- Years had pasted, and now the noble Voleur Lenore was telling grandiose tales at an elegent ballroom party in the capital city of Ivore, wine flowed from fountains, music moved most of the guest with partners onto the floor. The room was golden, and the lights had beautiful colors that made the room look like a peice of heaven, but he did not care for any of that, he had his sights on a very peticulary woman. A half-beastwoman named Lyra Précieux, she was quite the beautiful woman, long black hair, slightly tanned skin, and beautiful blue eyes that betrayed the fact that she wasn't entirely human, begging in the shape of a cats' eyes. The Thief made this approch, and tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Ah, judging by your beauty, you must be Miss Auldralin Précieux," he smiled. "I'm right, aren't I?" The woman replied. "Ah, and judging from your physical build," there was a small pause as Voleur grinned. "And your stench, you must be Mr. Lenore?" The thief slightly stepped back, cringing. The woman smiled. "I am right, aren't I?" Lenore tried to formulated a response.The woman gave out a haughty huff. "Come now, Mr Lenore, don't tell me you'd give up that easily!" She smiled sweetly, almost seemingly knowing that Voleur had yet to see this kind of women. "When you work all your life, you end up with it lass." He tried regaining his composure, playing it cool. "Ah, so your a self made man. I'm actually impressed now." the conversation continued like this for quite some time. and it was the begining of a surprisingly close relationship. They began meeting each other monthly, then weekly. This continued until six years had past, then on a certain day, he proposed. The man had seemingly forgotten what he had promised to the dragon, it was a legendary incident, but an incident all the same. One day, while at his mansion overlooking the streets of commerse, his wife came up to him. "Mr. Lenore~!" she said in a voice that sounded like music. "I have great news!" Voleur raised an eyebrow. "Really now, and what would that be love?" She hugged him and brought him close, and whispered "I'm pregnant." The man grinned from ear to ear. He quickly kissed her, holding it for just a few moments. A beautiful daughter was born to them, her hair was as black as midnight, she had her mother's eyes, slightly pointed ears, her father's nose, and she made them the happiest people in Ivore. They named her Listran, after her grandmother. She grew up as a perfectly normal girl, if a bit pampered and spoiled. She had one friend, Alviar, that she spent most of her time with. She enjoyed reading, music, running, and she loved going to the temple. It was certainly unusual for a child to take an interest in religous affairs, but she loved learning about the gods and their powers. But one day it came time for the Lenore's to keep their side of the bargin. It was a typical summer day and Listran was running laps around the garden. Voleur watched her, chuckling to himself. She had certainly inherited her fathers agility, seeing her like this reminded him of old times. "Oophm!" Voleur turned to see his daughter lying in the dirt in front of him. "Are you okay?" He said as he rushed to her side. Listran was breathing heavily as she replied. "Y-yes, i'm okay." She tried standing up, but to her avial she could not move her legs. "M-my legs!" Her Father looked to see what appeared to be scales forming on the sides, while the legs were merging together. She was beginning to cry, turning to her father, pleading for help. "Wh-what is this?!" Her father gasped in shock as her legs became a snake tail. Her mother quickly came outside to see this. "Gods, what is this!?" ---- They were inside the house now, Listran hung her head, her mother wipping her tears, (and her own). Voleur paced back and forth, thinking. "How could this even be possible..." He mused to himself. Suddenly he remembered his encouter with the dragon. "My gods! I-I think I know what happened!" The look on his face was a mixture of horror and shock. "What-?" Voleur told them about the dragon and his promise. "If i'd have know what that promise now, I would have never made it. I'm so sorry" "I... Understand, father." Listran said softly. "I don't blame you for this, you always said that you weren't very bright when you were young." "It's true, it's just that, now... you are a demon, demons aren't suppossed to be inside the capital without a slave collar. I fought tooth and nail to get myself out of the gutter, I can't allow that to happen to you!" He slammed his fist into the table. "Voleur, can't we just hide her here?" "Yes, but who knows who long it would last until someone asked around for her? Or found her out?" "But, but... I can't bare to just let that happen to her." Auldralin stood up, looking into her husband's eyes.Voelur looked out the window, the streets began to clear out as people left for their homes. Voelur then had an idea. "I'm going to Lustrianis again," his wife gasped. "It's...The only way I see to get some solution to this." He look into Listran's eyes. "I will fix this, I promise you." He kissed her check and began to get ready. "Take care of her, it's a three week trek." He told his wife. "I'll be back soon, wait for me." ---- Voleur was not expecting a large School for mages to be near the Dragon's Lair, much less THE dragon's lair, he was amazed that the dragon could actually ''do ''this. All that stood in his way to the entrace was a dragonian girl that only looked a few years older than his own daughter. Here wings and the scales along her arms where the same as Lustrianis's. "Your not a mage, what are you doing here?" "I need...help, from Lustrianis." he quickly explained the situation. "Hmm, so your the one my father told me about." her wings folded neatly on her back, as she turned. "Follow me, he has been expecting you." They walked into a the school, most of the mages they came across greeted the girl as a superior. "I'm assuming you have quite a high position here." Voelur said. She smiled. "I've been here longer than any of them, I was born here, and spent most of my time training as a mage." They eventually came to a large, Golden door. "My father is just beyond that door." A glow emanated from her hand, a glowing orb shot from it and hit the door. The doors became to rumble open. A deep, booming voice spread across the room. "Ah, my loyal daughter, what brings you to my chambers?" A large, white shape appeared in front of them, the dragon Lustrianis. "He is your father?!" The demon tilted her head. "Yes, he adopted me when I was just an egg. Why do you ask?" The dragon laughed. "He thought that I prefer a solitary life, Rhea." He looked down to the man. "So, you have come to me again. I am afraid I do not have any jewels for you to take." "I'm not here about the jewels," The thief growled. "My daughter is now a demon, a naga. I need you to change her back!" The dragon shook his head. "We had a deal, you get the glory of 'theiving' from a dragon, and your child shall only get a taste of it." "The deal is off! Please, I'm begging you! Take the spell off!" "I am afraid it is not that simple," The dragon said in a soft, almost grandfatherly tone. "Unless you can get me the jewels that you took from me, The curse will never be lifted." Voleur paused. The jewels had been sold to many people, who sold them to others, it had been years, they were out of his reach. "What's wrong with being a demon?" Rhea asked. "In his homeland, demons are constricted of their wills, forced to be slaves." The dragon snorted. "It is unfortunate, but sadly it appears that their is nothing I can do. This is your folly, treasure hunter, I am sorry but I cannot go back on my words." ---- Voleur came back home. His wife opened the door, embracing him when she saw him. "Thank the gods!" she began weeping tears of joy. "Did you find a way too-?" He shook his head. "No, there's nothing that he can do." "Father!" When Listran saw her father come in, she went over to hug him. "I can't wait to see my legs again! Thank you dad!" the treasure hunter did not know how to break it to her, he looked to his wife and looked back at her. ---- Auldralin was arguing with her husband. "If it's the only chance we have, we have to take it! If word gets out about her, she'll be a slave too someone else and we'll never see her again!" "So your just going to give her to Belem's boy! No, I fought and crawled out of the only slums to make sure I won't go back down, and I am not letting her go lower!" Voleur shouted. "If the curse says that she will be a slave, it stands to reason that, if we follow the curse, there is a chance to break it." Voleur sighed. "Fine love, if you thinks it's for the best. It's just... I don't want her to be like them; as an emotionless ''servant." A faint sound came from the shadows of the room, the sound of scales on tiles. "Listran, I know your there." Her mother said softly. She sheepishly came out of the shadows, looking down on the floor. "I'm sorry mother." "How much did you hear?" Her father asked. "J-Just enough," she said, her breath shacking. "Your going to put one of those... slave collars and give me to Alviar's parents. At least until the curse breaks." "It's okay to be scared. Your mother and I are scared too, it's just... the only thing we can think of." Voleur sighed and bowed his head. "I will go try and find the damned jewels while you're there, I can't just sit here and do nothing. That would take years though." He closed his eyes in thought. "C-can I ask for one thing though?" Listran asked softy. ---- It was very difficult to arrange a final meeting for Listran and Alviar with having the boy find out about her transformation. But they manage to set up a meeting near the garden's low wall, which was just high enough to hide her snake-half. Listran stood there nervously, trying to calm herself. This would be the last time she'd be speaking with him for what might be an eternity. "Listran! It's good to see you." A young boy said as he came over to the other side of the wall. Alviar was smiling, as if it had been an average day. "It's good to see you too," she replied. "I know it's been awhile, but this is probably the last time you'll see me here." Alviar opened his mouth in shock. "Why? Have you been sick? It's been weeks since we hung out with each other, I've...missed you." "I'm sorry Alivar, I've b-been...Preparing for a trip with my father. It takes years to finish, and It's very dangerous, and the worst part of it is... I-I don't think I'm ready for it." "Are you okay?" Listran hadn't noticed that she was tearing up. "Yeah I'm fine, it's just... I'm not sure that I'll ever see you again." They looked each other's in the eyes, and Alviar quickly kissed her on the lips. Listran didn't know how long it lasted, but she didn't care, she was happy. ---- It was a sad day, it was time to put on the slave collar. Her mother put it around her neck, slowly. "Goodbye, mother..." Was all Listran said as it was put on. Her muscles relaxed, her face lost all tension, and her eyes became dull. Her mother never stopped crying through the whole thing. Voleur brought Listran over to Belem's manor. Alviar's mother came out to meet them. "So, this is the servant?" Voleur nodded, keeping his face neutral. The servant's parents cut her hair short, and given her plain, cheap clothing trying to keep her identity secret. "Thank you, I'm sure Alviar will love her." "And how is the boy feeling?" The woman became sullen. "He's... not been doing well, we're not sure what's wrong but we've got doctors working on it." "Alright then, take good care of her. Goodbye." He left quickly, as the woman took his daughter into the manor. I promise you Listran, that I'll do Whatever it takes to help you. Alviar, take good care of her while I'm gone. I'm... sorry. an: Yes! I finally finished something! Tell me in the comments if it's good. If you liked this, you can help write Serpentine Servant, anyways, thank you for reading. Category:Manvadrasia Category:Serpentking Category:Fantasy Category:Completed Stories/Poems